Blue Moon's Legacy
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Hidup Naruto selama 20 tahun berlangsung normal hingga Kushina meninggal. Minato yang tidak pernah menemuinya selama 15 tahun tiba-tiba datang dan meminta Naruto untuk mewarisi keluarga yakuzanya. Padahal Naruto sendiri tidak pernah tahu seluk beluk dunia mafia. Di samping itu, Menma juga ingin memperoleh warisan itu.Di antara keduanya, siapakah yang lebih pantas? [NaruSaku] Enjoy!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Blue Moon's Legacy**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **I wrote this story because I love it and I don't take any material from this work.**

 **Warning!: AU, OOC, many typos here dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Don't like? Don't read. Please leave this page. Thank you.**

Enjoy and hope you like it!

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

Begitu memarkirkan mobil di halaman rumah aku takut keluar dari sini.

Membuka pintu pun rasanya enggan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyalakan kembali mesin mobil, memerintahkan satpam membuka pagar, lalu pergi dari tempat ini dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Apa kau berpikir aku telah berbuat kesalahan? Yah, sayangnya dugaanmu benar.

Aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Lagi, yang artinya bukan kali pertama. Setelah mendengar ini, ayahku mungkin akan segera membunuhku detik itu juga. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin pingsan.

Sebenarnya masalah _itu_ bukan sepenuhnya salahku.

Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Tahun ini aku menginjak usia 20 tahun dan selama 20 tahun juga aku tinggal di Amerika. Kalau bukan karena ibuku meninggal dua bulan lalu, aku tidak mungkin ada di negara sakura ini. Bukan kemauanku tinggal dengan ayah dan saudara kembar yang tak kutemui hampir 15 tahun.

Ayah dan ibu bercerai ketika aku masih berusia 4 tahun. Hak asuh atas diriku jatuh ke tangan ibu, sedangkan hak asuh saudara kembarku jatuh di tangan ayah. Bukan kemauan kami juga.

Lantas, apakah aku bahagia bisa bertemu dan tinggal bersama mereka lagi?

Mungkin sedikit.

Ayahku, Minato Namikaze adalah pria yang tegas. Meskipun tutur katanya halus tapi terkadang tatapannya sanggup membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak selama lima detik. Amarahnya? Tidak perlu ditanya. Auranya membuat seisi rumah panas.

Hubunganku dengan Menma Namikaze—saudara kembarku—juga lumayan. Sampai-sampai tiap berpapasan kami hampir saja saling bunuh. Bukan secara harfiah, maksudku. Kami sering sekali bertatap tajam, setajam silet.

"Em... Jadi, mau sampai jam berapa kita di sini?"

Suara Mike membangunkanku dari lamunan. Dia berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Aku menoleh ke arahnya sesaat. Dia juga tampak sama paniknya sepertiku. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin selamanya," balasku dengan bahasa Inggris juga.

"Tapi ini sudah lewat tengah malam," kata pria satunya lagi. Logat jepangnya terdengar aneh karena dia adalah pria Amerika asli. "Minato- _sama_ akan murka kalau kita tidak menunjukkan wajah kita malam ini."

Aku menghela napas lelah, lalu menatap Jake dengan tatapan sedih. "Dan dia akan tambah murka karena aku mengacaukan transasksinya."

"Kau sih..." Mike bergumam pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan empuk kursi.

"Kenapa aku?" protesku tidak terima. "Salah ayah sendiri kenapa dia malah menyuruhku melakukan transaksi dengan orang tunarungu. Alhasil dia cuma bisa berkomunikasi dengan tulisan. Aku kan tidak bisa membaca huruf jepang. Apalagi bahasa isyarat. Lagi pula bisa-bisanya pria tua itu tidak bisa menulis bahasa Inggris. Bahasa Inggris kan bahasa internasional. Payah sekali!" Tanpa sadar aku telah meluapkan emosi dengan memukul setir mobil, sedangkan Mike dan Jake bungkam di tempat.

"Pada akhirnya, kita tidak bisa lari, kan?" tanya Jake.

Aku tersenyum kaku. "Oh, tentu saja tidak, Kawan." Aku melepas sabuk pengaman, lalu menatap Mike dan Jake bergantian. "Menemaniku sampai mati?"

" _With pleasure_ ," jawab Mike dan Jake bersamaan.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum lebar. "Mari kita menjemput maut. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahku." Kemudian aku memberanikan diri turun dari mobil diikuti dua sahabat yang telah menemani dan setia padaku sejak lama.

xxx

"Kau membuat kesalahan lagi?! Ini sudah kedua kalinya!"

Minato menggebrak meja keras sebelum mendudukkan diri di kursi kebesarannya. Raut wajah yang biasa terlihat tenang itu berubah layaknya badai menerjang lautan. Matanya berkilat tajam, seakan siap membunuh siapa saja. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi ayah kandungku, jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya tertunduk, mencoba memasang wajah sebersalah mungkin. Aku berharap ekspresi memelasku mampu meluluhlantahkannya, meskipun aku yakin seratus persen tidak mungkin.

"Maafkan saya," ujarku sopan, kemudian membungkuk dalam. Jake dan Mike yang berdiri di sisiku ikut membungkuk. "Saya tidak tahu kalau orang yang saya temui kali ini seorang tunarungu. Saya tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat. Meskipun dia mencoba berkomunikasi melalui media tulisan, saya tidak bisa membaca huruf jepang. Saya baru dua bulan di Jepang dan masih mempelajari tulisannya."

"Itu bukan alasan!" bentak Minato sekali lagi. "Aku kan menyuruhmu membawa serta anak buahku. Dua temanmu ini juga sama tidak bisa diandalkan."

Kulihat Jake hampir meluapkan emosinya, tapi aku menatapnya tajam dan menggeleng pelan, berharap dia tidak ikut campur dan memperburuk keadaan.

"Saya mohon maaf."

Minato menautkan jari-jarinya yang bertumpu di atas meja. "Kalau tahu begini jadinya, lebih baik aku menyuruh Menma." Dia mendengus sebal.

Aku mencoba menahan sakit dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan. Meskipun aku tidak tinggal dengannya selama 15 tahun, aku ini tetap darah dagingnya. Tidak bisakah dia percaya padaku sedikit saja. Meskipun aku melakukan kesalahan, tidak bisakah dia memaklumiku atau setidaknya memaafkanku? Ibu tidak pernah merasa kecewa padaku. Ketika aku berbuat kesalahan, beliau akan tersenyum.

" _Kau sudah berusaha semampumu. Mau melakukannya pun aku sudah senang. Kenapa minta maaf?"_

Ibu, aku merindukanmu.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kita akan mendapat keuntungan dengan transaksi itu," dengus Minato lagi. "Aku akan mencoba bernegosiasi lagi dengan orang itu." Minato mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di mejanya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Kalau bisa, saya akan mencobanya lagi. Kali ini—"

"Tidak," potong Minato cepat. "Aku akan menyuruh Menma saja."

Aku menggertakkan gigi. Rasa kesal mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darah dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "Kalau Ayah tidak suka padaku, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?! Kalau Menma lebih bisa diandalkan, kenapa aku harus di sini?! Aku bisa hidup tanpa uluran tanganmu! Keluarga ibu masih mau memberiku tempat tinggal!"

Minato memutar kursinya, membelakangiku. "Pergilah ke kamar. Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak perlu memotong jarimu saat kau gagal seperti anggota lainnya."

Detik itu aku mendecih keras. Tanpa disuruh pun aku pergi dari ruangan itu. Kalau bisa, sebaiknya aku angkat kaki dari sini sekalian. Untuk apa tinggal bersama keluarga yang tidak percaya padamu dan bersikap dingin seperti itu?

"Kutebak, kau pasti buat masalah lagi."

Amarahku belum reda. Tingkat panasnya masih mencapai ubun-ubun. Dan Menma Namikaze tengah berdiri di hadapanku, bersandar pada pilar putih yang menjulang tinggi di belakangnya sambil mengulas senyum mengejek.

"Ayah terlalu baik karena tidak memotong jarimu."

Aku menarik napas panjang, berusaha tidak memukul wajahnya detik itu juga. Daripada berhadapan dengannya, aku lekas melanjutkan langkah, tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Menma yang selalu memandang rendah hasil pekerjaanku. Dia memang sialan sekali. Padahal di sisa memoriku saat kami masih kecil, kami saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Setelah 15 tahun, ternyata kami ingin saling bunuh.

"Kalian berdua istirahatlah. Aku juga mau tidur."

Sebelum Jake dan Mike sempat membalas kalimatku, aku sudah menutup pintu dengan debuman keras.

Aku membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja dengan kasar, lalu mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap amarahku segera reda. Namun, rasa kesal ini tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Aku menatap piano yang terletak di sudut kamar, di samping piano hitam itu ada biola yang tergantung di dinding.

Karena tidak bisa menahan emosi lama-lama, sebaiknya kuluapkan saja sekalian.

Jadi, aku berjalan ke arah dua instrumen musik itu. Aku meraih biola yang tergantung, mengambil alat geseknya, kemudian meletakkan biola pada dagu. _Bow_ kusiagakan di atas senar. Aku memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang dan mulai mengalunkan musik.

Kali ini aku memilih karya Vivaldi, memainkan judul terkenalnya Four Season – Winter. Setidaknya alunan musik Winter cukup mewakili perasaanku saat ini. Amarahku terlampiaskan di setiap alunan cepat dan keras, seperti rasa dingin saat badai di tengah musim salju. Dinginnya menyakitkan hingga ke tulang, serta anginnya yang membunuh.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, aku mengakhirinya dengan alunan nan lembut. Aku membuka mata dan mengembuskan napas lega. Paling tidak amarahku sudah menguap. Kuletakkan kembali biola ke tempatnya semula dan bergegas ganti baju, kemudian terlelap. Aku sudah lelah menghadapi seharian ini.

Omong-omong, apa sudah kusebutkan kalau aku gagal dalam menjalin transaksi? Kalian tidak penasaran transaksi apa yang kubuat?

Selamat datang di keluargaku.

Minato Namikaze, ayahku adalah kepala Yakuza di keluarga ini.

xxx

Ketika aku membuka pintu kamar, seperti biasa selalu saja ada kegaduhan. Entah barang pecah, barang jatuh, atau teriakan seperti, "KUBUNUH KAU!". Bukan hal baru untukku. Begitulah suasana rumah besar dengan beberapa anggota Yakuza yang tinggal di dalamnya. Meskipun sepanjang usia aku tinggal bersama ibu di Amerika, nyatanya ibu juga seorang putri gengster di sana. Jadi, hidupku di Amerika dan di Jepang tidak terlalu jauh dari hal-hal ilegal. Namun, aku sendiri belum pernah terjerumus di dalamnya.

Sebagai perbedaan, gengster keluarga ibuku jauh lebih elit, elegan dan berkelas.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan. Seperti kehidupanku di Amerika, ternyata di sini juga menerapkan jadwal yang harus kuikuti. Setiap kegiatan ada jadwalnya masing-masing. Bahkan anggota yakuza sekali pun, mereka tidak pernah ada waktu luang, selalu saja ada yang perlu dikerjakan.

Begitulah kehidupan di lingkup mafia. Kekayaanmu terjamin. Kalau kau benar-benar ahli, hidupmu mungkin akan mewah. Tapi di samping itu semua, ada tugas berat yang harus dikerjakan. Mulai dari tugas menjaring informasi, melakukan transaksi gelap, hingga menjalankan bisnis ilegal. Ketika pihak negara berhasil menangkapmu, silakan katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini.

Para pelayan dan anggota lain menunduk hormat ketika aku berjalan melewati mereka. Beberapa hanya membungkukkan badan, sebagiannya lagi ada yang menyapaku dengan senyuman. Karena aku murah senyum, jadi tentu saja aku selalu membalas mereka dengan ramah.

Ramah.

Kurasa aku memang tidak cocok jadi yakuza. Rambutku saja sudah kelewat cerah cemerlang, seperti mentari yang ceria. Tapi namanya juga takdir. Takdir membawaku ke sini, membuatku turut berada di dunia bawah. Ayah menjemputku saat mendengar ibu meninggal, dan dia berkata padaku bahwa aku harus bersiap-siap.

Bersiap untuk mengambil semua warisan ayahku, temasuk keluarga yakuzanya.

Aku sebenarnya tidak mau. Aku tidak begitu suka kekerasan dan tindak ilegal dalam mafia. Aku suka kedamaian dan ingin hidup normal layaknya orang biasa. Keluarga ibu tidak memaksaku untuk mengambil alih gengster di Amerika sana, hal itu membuatku lega. Ketika aku sudah bisa memimpikan masa depanku yang cemerlang, ibu meninggal dan ayah menjemputku dengan alasan bahwa aku harus bersiap mewarisi 'keluarganya' hanya karena aku lahir lebih dulu daripada Menma.

Padahal kami hanya selisih beberapa menit, tapi kenapa aku yang harus menanggungnya? Ditambah lagi, Menma malah tambah tidak suka padaku. Kemungkinannya dialah yang ingin mengambil alih semua warisan ayah.

" _Good morning_." Aku mengambil kursi tepat di seberang Menma yang entah mengapa sudah memelototiku di pagi hari yang indah ini. Sedangkan Minato tengah menyesap kopi hangat bersama koran paginya. "Matamu akan keluar dari tempatnya kalau kau memelototiku selebar itu," komentarku.

Menma berdecih tak suka padaku dan kembali menyantap roti isinya. Aku mulai menikmati sarapanku dengan damai, berusaha tidak memedulikan Minato dan Menma selama mereka tidak mengusikku.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Minato melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kalau soal tadi malam, kuserahkan pada Menma saja."

"Dasar tidak becus!" sahut Menma

Kuabaikan dia. "Atau... kau berubah pikiran dan ingin memotong kelingkingku?" tanyaku sedikit takut. Masalahnya, kalau satu jariku sungguhan dipotong, kemampuan bermusikku niscaya akan mati total atau aku tidak bisa lagi bermain dengan sempurna.

"Potong saja semua jarinya!"

Detik ini akulah yang memelototi Menma.

"Tidak, bukan itu," kata Minato sambil meletakkan kopi setelah menyesapnya beberapa teguk.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memasukkanmu ke Konoha _High School_ musim semi ini."

Aku mengerutkan alis. Aku yakin pendengaranku masih berfungsi sangat normal. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Minato menatapku dengan pandangan lurus.

"Aku akan berusia 20 tahun ini! Seharusnya aku mulai melanjutkan studiku di universitas." Aku lumayan yakin Menma sedang menahan tawa karena dia sedang menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. "Kau sebaiknya diam!" tuntutku sambil mengacungkan garpu ke arah Menma.

"Aku tahu kau seharusnya melanjutkan kuliahmu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau gagal seperti kemarin. Jadi, masuklah ke SMA. Latihlah bahasa Jepangmu di sana. Dan kabar baiknya kau bisa sekalian belajar sejarah negara ini."

Napsu makanku tandas tak tersisa. Membuatku muak untuk kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulut. Pagi hariku hancur dengan kabar buruk.

"Aku bisa kursus saja!"

Minato mengembuskan napas lelah, matanya menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru ruang makan yang diisi oleh beberapa pengawal dan pelayan. "Kalian semua tinggalkan ruang makan ini!" perintah Minato yang langsung dilaksanakan detik itu juga. Saat pintu kaca ditutup, dan hanya menyisakan kami bertiga, Minato kembali menatapku. "Ada hal lain yang harus kau lakukan untukku."

"Tidak bisakah kau menyuruh orang lain saja?"

"Tidak. Wajah mereka terlalu dewasa dan tubuh mereka penuh tato. Akan lebih mudah kalau kau yang menyusup sebagai salah satu siswa di sana."

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan Menma saja?!" Aku melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah saudara kembarku, yang juga melotot marah. Aku bisa membaca tatapannya, 'kubunuh kau kalau harus aku yang turun tangan.'

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau yang pergi."

"Aku benci SMA!"

"Bukan alasan. Aku ingin kau yang pergi!" tegas Minato sekali lagi. Dia mengambil sapu tangan putih di meja dan membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan di sekitar bibirnya. Dia berdiri, lalu kembali menatapku. "Rinciannya akan kita bicarakan di ruanganku. Persiapkan dirimu untuk musim semi bulan depan," katanya sebelum berajak pergi meninggalkanku bersama Menma.

"Kau turun kelas, harusnya aku yang ambil alih keluarga Aotsuki ini."

Aku tahu Menma sedang memancing amarahku. "Silakan. Kau kira aku tertarik?"

Aku bisa melihat Menma mengepalkan tangan di atas meja. Dia bisa saja melempariku garpu perak kalau dia mau. "Aku penasaran kenapa ayah ingin membuatmu jadi penerus Aotsuki. Padahal kau sama sekali tidak berguna untuk organisasi ini."

Aku mengangkat bahu, menyandarkan punggung dengan nyaman di kursi. "Barangkali kau tidak kompeten. Makanya ayah lebih memilih untuk mempersiapkanku."

Menma sontak bangkit dengan amarah. "Kau!" kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Aku menunggu. Bertanya-tanya umpatan apa yang hendak dia lontarkan padaku. Namun dalam hitungan lima detik, Menma hanya mendengus kesal dan meninggalkanku seorang diri.

xxx

Aku ingin menyalahkan seseorang atas cepatnya waktu berjalan. Satu bulan berlalu layaknya satu minggu. Di sinilah aku, di halaman rumah, bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Belum lagi aku harus mengenakan seragam dan bersepatu hitam. Kalau saja aku tidak harus melakukan hal ini, aku pasti menikmati musim semi.

"Siap berangkat?" tanya Jake sambil menahan senyum.

Aku menghela napas. "Jake, aku jadi ingin memukul wajahmu. Jangan membuatku serius melakukannya."

"Oke. Maaf."

"Naruto, mana tasmu?" tanya Mike.

" _Damn_!" umpatku kesal. "Kuambil dulu."

Belum sempat mengambil langkah, Menma muncul dari pintu. Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah kusut sambil membawa tas hitam dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Tasmu ketinggalan, Bodoh."

Pagiku lagi-lagi hancur. Kuraih tas itu dengan enggan. "Tak perlu memberitahuku, Tolol."

Saat kulihat Menma hendak melontarkan umpatan lagi, aku segera masuk ke mobil dan Jake dengan sigap telah menutup pintu, sedangkan Mike siap di kursi kemudi. Ketika Jake mendudukkan diri di kursi belakang, Mike segera melajukan mobil. Walaupun samar-samar, aku masih bisa mendengar umpatan kasar Menma yang tidak pantas ditiru.

.

Sama seperti di Amerika, jalanan di kota besar Tokyo tidak pernah sepi dari pejalan kaki. Saat Sang Surya mulai memancarkan sinarnya, orang-orang lekas memulai aktivitasnya. Baik pekerja kantor atau pun anak sekolah berlalu lalang di trotoar. Aku menatap ke luar jendela sambil memikirkan alasan Minato mengirimku ke Kohona High School.

" _Ada yang berkhianat di belakangku."_

Itulah yang disampaikan Minato ketika aku ke ruangannya seusai sarapan pagi satu bulan yang lalu. Ayahku sangat menghargai anggotanya, memperlakukan mereka layaknya keluarga. Namun, jika beliau mencium adanya konspirasi, ayah tidak akan berpangku tangan. Dia bergerak cepat dan tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun. Biasanya, ketika mereka—yang berkhianat—berhasil kepergok melakukan tindakan yang dilarang, niscaya mereka akan berakhir mengenaskan.

"Satu kali ada yang melaporkan bahwa dia menjual senjata yang seharusnya diselundupkan ke Amerika malah dijual ke organisasi lain demi keuntungan pribadinya sendiri."

"Tapi aku masih tidak paham. Kenapa harus aku? Aku dan Menma kembar. Kenapa bukan Menma saja?" tanyaku masih tidak mengerti.

"Karena semua orangku tahu kalau kau belum benar-benar mahir di dunia bawah. Mereka tahu kau perlu banyak pengalaman agar bisa menggantikanku suatu saat nanti. Orang itu akan awas jika aku mengirim Menma karena dia terlatih sejak kecil. Aku seratus persen yakin pengawasannya akan kendor kalau kau yang di sana."

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan Menma saja? Dia bisa menggunakan namaku." Aku masih berusaha mengelak tugas ini.

Minato menggeleng tegas. "Tidak! Ekspresimu dan Menma itu jauh. Kalian punya sifat yang berbeda."

"Kenapa?" Aku menghela napas lelah.

Kening Minato berkerut samar. "Apa lagi yang _'kenapa'_?"

"Kenapa kau mewariskan milikmu untukku? Kenapa bukan Menma yang lebih mahir dalam hal ini? Dia jugalah yang selalu bersamamu sejak kami berpisah. Setelah ibu meninggal, kenapa kau membawaku dan ingin melimpahkan tanggungjawab itu kepadaku?"

"Meskipun aku sudah bercerai dengan Kushina, kau juga anakku. Alasan mengapa aku memilihmu dan bukan Menma, itu urusanku. Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Ayah punya alasan lain mengapa dia membawaku ke Jepang. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang hendak dia rencanakan. Otakku sama sekali buntu untuk mengemukakan jawabannya. Saat mencoba berpikir lebih dalam, mobil telah berhenti dan aku bisa melihat gedung sekolah yang berdiri megah.

"Oke, kita sudah sampai." Mike menoleh ke arahku.

"Bisakah kita tidak ke sini? Ke mana saja boleh."

"Aku sih mau saja membawamu ke tempat lain, tapi apa kau siap menghadapi amukan ayahmu lagi?"

Aku memutar bola mata. Aku meraih tas, membuka pintu dan bergegas keluar dari mobil.

Udara pagi tidak sesejuk biasanya. Padahal ini musim semi. Aku seharusnya bersantai di taman sambil menikmati hangatnya udara dan aroma bunga sakura. Namun, karena aku berdiri di depan sekolah, aku malah mencium aroma tidak enak. Kisah muda-mudi, drama, percintaan, kesalahpahaman, persahabatan, dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Setidaknya selalu saja ada masalah itu ketika _dulu_ aku menginjak SMA.

"Kau pasti bisa. Jangan khawatir, aku mendukungmu." Jake menepuk pundakku, memberi dukungan terbaiknya dengan senyuman—yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Akan kami jemput saat kau pulang nanti," ujar Mike.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Tidak, tidak. Saat kubilang akan kujemput, kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Paham?"

"Terserah kau saja," jawabku menyerah daripada harus berdebat panjang lebar.

Hariku sudah hancur, aku tidak ingin membuatnya tambah suram karena harus berdebat dengan mereka berdua. Jake dan Mike memang bukan saudaraku, tapi mereka adalah dua orang yang paling memedulikanku lebih dari siapa pun selain ibu. Saat masih kecil, ibu membawa mereka ke rumah. Merawat mereka bersamaku hingga akhirnya Jake dan Mike tumbuh sebagai anggota gangster di keluarga ibu.

Saat tahu aku akan dibawa ke Jepang oleh Minato, mereka berdua sepakat untuk pergi bersamaku walaupun aku telah melarang keras mereka untuk ikut. Mereka baik hati. Aku ingin mereka meraih impiannya sendiri. Namun, nyatanya aku butuh mereka di sisiku. Aku tidak akur lagi dengan Menma. Setidaknya, ada mereka yang bisa kuanggap sebagai kakak sendiri mengingat usia mereka yang selisih tiga tahun di atasku.

Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku berterimakasih pada mereka.

xxx

Aku tidak suka jadi sorotan publik.

Saat wali kelas menyuruhku masuk ke kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri, seluruh pasang mata seisi kelas 3-1 menatapku sejak aku membuka pintu. Mereka melihatku lekat-lekat, layaknya mencari-cari kesalahan atau kejanggalan dalam diriku. Aku menarik napas saat berhasil berdiri di undakan bersama wali kelasku yang bernama Anko.

"Baiklah, Anak-Anak. Di semester awal ini kita kedatangan siswa baru." Anko- _sensei_ menoleh ke arahku. "Baiklah, perkenalkan namamu."

Aku masih belum terbiasa menunduk karena itu bukan budaya Amerika, tapi semenjak tinggal di Jepang, aku berusaha melatihnya. "Salam kenal, namaku Naruto Namikaze. Mohon bantuannya di kelas tiga ini."

"Oke. Bisakah kau menulis namamu di papan tulis?" Anko- _sensei_ menyerahkan kapur padaku.

Aku mengambilnya, berbalik menghadap papan tulis dan mulai menggores kapur untuk mengukir namaku. Namun, belum sempat aku menulis, tanganku terdiam. Aku yakin telah latihan menulis nama sendiri dengan aksara jepang beberapa kali, tapi kenapa malah lupa sekarang?

 _Mampus!_

Aku merasakan atmosfer panas di belakangku.

 _Kenapa dia lama sekali? Dia tidak bisa menulis?_

 _Mungkin dia gugup._

 _Kita dapat anak payah. Tak bisa diandalkan._

Aku hampir saja mematahkan kapur di tangan. Namun kuredam emosiku dalam-dalam. Daripada sama sekali tidak menulis, aku menulis namaku dengan huruf alfabet. Saat aku mengembalikan kapur ke Anko- _sensei_ , dia mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau tidak menulisnya dengan tulisan Jepang?"

Aku memutuskan untuk jujur. "Aku tidak bisa."

Lalu seisi kelas mulai berbisik yang tidak mengenakkan lagi tentang aku. Bisa dipastikan dalam satu atau dua bulan ke depan aku akan terkena hipertensi.

"Apa alasanmu tidak bisa menulis?" tanya Anko.

Kali ini dahiku yang mengerut. "Aku tidak bilang _tidak bisa menulis_. Hanya tidak bisa menulis huruf Jepang. Aku belasan tahun di Amerika dan baru tiga bulan di sini."

"Kau harus berusaha keras saat pelajaran Bahasa nanti. Baiklah, silakan duduk. Kau boleh duduk di samping Haruno- _san_. Haruno- _san_ , tolong angkat tanganmu."

Seorang siswi bersurai bunga sakura mengangkat tangannya. Kursi di sebelah kirinya kosong. Dia duduk di baris tiga dari depan. Aku tidak tahu apa rambutnya diwarnai atau tidak, tapi warna merah muda pas sekali di wajah dan kulit putihnya. Iris _emerald_ nya menatap lurus mataku, gadis itu juga mengulas senyum, membuat aku sadar bahwa hari ini tidak terlalu jelek juga.

"Haruno- _san_ adalah siswi terpintar di angkatan ini karena dia hampir menguasai semua mata pelajaran. Belajarlah dengannya agar kau lulus dengan nilai yang baik."

Aku mengangguk dan lekas berjalan ke kursi kosong di samping gadis itu. Aku masih dongkol karena harus duduk di kelas ini. Lulus dengan nilai yang baik? Di Amerika aku dengan mudah masuk universitas dengan beasiswa musik. Tak perlu repot-repot dapat nilai seratus di pelajaran matematika, fisika, dan sejenisnya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Haruno- _san_." Aku tersenyum tipis kepadanya saat mendudukkan diri.

Gadis itu balas tersenyum. "Namaku Sakura Haruno. Semua orang memanggilku Sakura. Akan kubantu dengan apa yang kubisa, Namikaze- _san_."

Aku balas tersenyum canggung. Aku tidak terlalu banyak interaksi dengan kaum hawa asing. Jadi, tidak salah kan kalau aku sedikit gugup.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Naruto saja."

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran kita, Anak-Anak. Keluarkan buku matematika, buka bab satu." Di depan kelas Anko- _sensei_ telah memberikan perintah.

Aku segera saja membuka tas dan menarik buku tulis bersamaan dengan satu bungkus rokok yang entah kenapa ada di tasku dan tertempel di buku. Semalam aku tidak ingat memasukan bungkus rokok. Lagi pula aku sendiri tidak merokok. Menghisapnya saja membuatku sesak napas. Dulu aku pernah mencicipi sensasi merokok, dan setelah itu aku tidak mau mencobanya lagi.

"Astaga Naruto, kau bawa rokok?" Gadis bernama Sakura itu melotot kaget. "Cepat sembunyikan sebelum ketauan Anko- _sensei_ ," bisiknya pelan.

Aku rasa bungkus rokok ini dilem pakai _double tip_ dan direkatkan di bukuku. Aku hendak menukar bukunya dengan yang lain, namun belum sempat memasukkannya ke tas, seseorang memekik keras.

"Ya ampun! Anak baru itu bawa rokok!"

Detik itu seisi kelas kembali memandangiku. Lagi-lagi aku jadi sorotan publik di kelas.

 _Shit! Kenapa di dunia ini selalu ada orang-orang_ bermulut Ember _?_

"Apa itu benar?" Anko- _sensei_ berjalan menghampiriku.

Aku sontak berdiri. "Tidak! Rokok ini, aku tidak tahu siapa yang memasukkannya di tasku."

Anko- _sensei_ menatap curiga padaku. "Tapi nyatanya ada rokok di sana. Kau harus tahu peraturan di sini kalau siswa dilarang merokok."

"Aku berani bersumpah ini bukan rokokku! Pasti ada seseorang yang—" Ingatanku kembali pada kejadian pagi tadi sebelum berangkat. Menma adalah orang yang memberikan tas ini. Dia tidak biasanya mau memberikan barangku yang tertinggal. "Ini pasti ulah Menma! Akan kubunuh dia nanti!"

Sepuluh detik berlalu dalam keheningan dan aku baru menyadari yang barusan kuucapkan. "Eh, maksudku bukan membunuh secara harfiah." Aku jadi panik.

Anko- _sensei_ menatapku garang, dia berkacak pinggang. "Naruto Namikaze, jam istirahat nanti temui aku." Kemudian dia kembali ke undakan di depan kelas dan memulai pelajarannya, sedangkan aku hanya menatap penjelasannya tanpa minat sambil memaki Menma dalam hati.

Menma benar-benar keterlaluan. Sebesar itukah dia tidak menyukaiku? Aku sendiri tidak paham mengapa dia sering membuatku marah dan kesal. Dia selalu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Apa artinya dia tidak ingin aku tinggal di sini? Aku tidak memahaminya. Aku dan Menma dipisahkan sejak kecil, bukan salah kami kalau saat ini sikap kami terlihat seperti orang asing meskipun kami saudara kembar.

Tapi aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana hidup di keluarga yakuza?

Aku tidak pernah dipaksa ibu, nenek bahkan kakekku untuk ikut dalam pekerjaan gelap mereka. Aku tahu, aku tinggal bersama keluarga gengster. Tapi mereka tidak memaksaku untuk melakukan atau belajar pekerjaan kotor. Namun jika aku mau melakukannya, mereka akan membantuku. Begitulah kata mereka. Dan aku lebih memilih kehidupan normal.

Sekarang... setelah ibu meninggal, ayah menjemputku dan ingin aku belajar agar bekerja di dunia bawah.

Bagaimana rasanya hidup sebagai yakuza? Apakah nanti akan ada pertumpahan darah?

.

 **To be continue**

 **A/n:** Ada yang masih ingat saya? Iya, saya hiatus selama satu tahun untuk pertama kalinya tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu. Kali ini memutuskan untuk kembali, tapi malah nulis ff baru. Mohon maaf ff lain belum bisa diupdate, masih dalam proses penggarapan :) Khususnya untuk ff _Light in the Darkness_ akan tamat dalam dua atau tiga chapter lagi. Doakan saja cepat selesai.

Fanfic ini aku tulis spesial untuk kak **Maya Kaminaga**. Jadi, ini adalah _request_ -an dia... di _request_ mungkin satu tahun yang lalu? Saya lupa XD. Kak Amel, semoga kamu menikmati chapter satu yang masih pendahuluan ini /?

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

.

Sedikit promosi, apakalah kalian tahu apa itu **IFA**? IFA adalah singkatan dari Indonesia Fanfiction Awards, sebuah ajang penghargaan untuk memberikan apresiasi terhadap author dan karyanya selama satu tahun. IFA 2018 sudah resmi dibuka tepat tanggal 1 September. Untuk kamu yang penasaran soal IFA, bisa langsung PM saya.


End file.
